Heir to the Shadows
by howling.wolve
Summary: Rated M. May have lemons in future chapters. AU. Different Issei.
1. Prologue I

I own nothing just my twisted mind.

*expression*  
"Someone is Talking"  
'Someone speaking in Thought'  
" **Sealed Spirits"**

It was late in the morning when she woke up, the sun already high, a few sparse clouds, a hot summer day, while stretching she stood up and walked out on the patio of the bedroom. Her mouth formed a softly frown. That annoying fly was again somewhere close to one the border of her barrier. She was back in this small Mansion since a few weeks, and after a couple days she enjoyed away from everything and everyone, that changed drastically once that fly started to appear near the outer barrier. The agreement with the territory Lord reached back aeons, she should not be bothered by anyone, especially some fly what thinks he's better at hiding than her detecting skills are. Useless fly was the only thought she had on her mind right now.

Stretching one last time she pushed all other things out of her it was time to show that fly what it means to mess with _her_.  
Closing her eyes, descending slowly down a spiral of power her sense heighten, the chaotic and beauty of herself starting to show, a colorful aura appearing around her blending into stripes of gray, blue-green, purple to a dark muddy brown, a greenish white light around her. The rather plain looking body getting heavily enhanced by the plays of colour, her skin turning into a pale white, her dull brown eyes turning into sleepy golden feral eyes, making it clear that she no human but something entirely different. She moved, or one should say she flooded gently over the patio moving into the general direction of the nuisance. Descending deeper down the chromatic spiral of power, she let her power descend upon the land and letting her aura roll over it as message for the fly.

Steadily floating into his direction she could feel the fool rising poorly made defense her eyes, she concentrated on the center of all the wards and shields that fly raised and with a gently raise of her hand she blew those protection to shreds. Within a eyeblink she was floating above the fly, who was still trying to hide behind trees. With enough arrogance and a small hint of anger she let her voice roll over him "Such a bold fly, i'll tell you this just once, be gone or face the consequences" Her golden eyes fixed on the spot the fly was hiding she could feel that the fly was gathering power, her only thought was useless….. why those Devils never understood till they get a real slap on the wist? Between that notion and her next action what would chop down all trees around the fly, said fly had the balls to throw a mediocre fireball against her. She rolled her eyes and let the blast of fire hit her… well not like that she got hit by it, the fireball just disappeared right before coming in contact with her. Her lips parted a little bit and a single word was said, and whatever was underneath herself just got reduced to piles of uniform pieces no bigger than grains of rice. Trees,bushes,stones, logs everything just rained down on earth as little pebbles. The devil fly having no way to hide anymore, with a rather appalled look on his face tried to charge a larger fireball at her.

He flung that pathetic ball at her, she really couldn't understand what he trying to do the disparity between his and her power was so immense, there was no point for him doing took a second to look a bit closer to him…. a young one, surely prideful and full of himself.  
Opening her lips once against she just flew a little breath out, what was enough to divert the fireball away from her. The explosion a good distance from where they were could be heard and a pillar of fire what erupted from it was seen.

A to loud guttural roar of pain followed it. Her expression changed… something was totally wrong here, why could she now feel a very faint spirit coming from where the blast was? There was nothing just seconds ago, no aura, just animals and humans and now there was a heartbreaking,grievous pain and anger aura there! Her annoyance grew to anger, almost matching the anger she felt from there. Sleepy golden feral eyes stared down at the devil, a few hushed words escaped her almost clenched lips, barriers and wards covered the devil imprisoning him where he was standing. In a hurry she turned around exhaling and swallowing down hard any killing so fast that it was close to teleportation she was now inside the burning Forest where the blaze was.

"Damn it to hell" the caged fly screamed while throwing another fireball at the elusive barrier. Nothing was going how he wanted it. His family told him to stay clear of this area. Thou shalt not enter that area, the warning still ringed in his ears, the warning was spoken many times.  
He was ready to face some scolding from his mother or father, but he wasn't sure if that Woman would let him off with just a scolding. Hell the pressure and killing intent he felt for a fraction of a second before she slapped him into this damn cage…..UGH. Everything went wrong, he should have listed at least to his peerage, why did he went alone. As the embers of the fireball flew around him he figured out that even with his almost full peerage he wouldn't stand a chance against Her, whateverever she was. He tried to calm down and watched the Barrier. He couldn't get a feel of it, there were at least 5 different types of spells powers used and it seemed all so chaotic, like the barrier was alive, he did not dared to touch it, the sense he got from the barrier was that he might get very hurt or worse if he dared to touch fire part of the barrier was strong so very strong, his own fire was pale and weak against such a monstrous Fire. This just couldn't be true and happening. His thought were just running in circles. Stopping his futile attacks on the barrier he sat down… and did what he could… wait for whatever was going to happen to him.  
"Damnit to the bowels of hell! I just wanted to see who or what was here, i should have left when i found seals and barriers what where out of my league. but Noooooooo i wanted to meet whoever was able to do such things" It was hard for the fly to accept that he imprisoned within seconds, his greed and pride had send him to this, and he knew it.


	2. Prologue II

I own nothing just my twisted mind.

*expression*  
"Someone is Talking"

'Someone speaking in Thought'

" **Sealed Spirits"**

Prologue II

The blaze hasn't left much of the flora, cinder and ashes where raining down on her. She moved carefully between the burning branches to the place the aura was. Her anger once again rising to heights as she found two charred bodies, from underneath those bodies the aura was fading? Her anger when she carefully used magic to move the bodies away to expose what was under it…. indeed her anger turned into something much worse.

A aura pulse, slowly fading… a small child hair charred and all over black from ashes… or worse, she wasn't sure if there was still enough life left inside that child. Not even needing to probe what kind of power was inside the child…. there was only one choice. Lowering herself over the small body of the child she called in a small short-bladed knife and made a shallow cut on the boy's arm then proceeded to pricked her own finger. Gently pressing her wound at the cut and muttered "And the Blood shall sing to the Blood. And in the Blood".

She channeled carefully her power into the drips of blood she was giving him. Mentally she sighed it was as much fault of the fly as hers. She should have been more carefull. Humans were exploring and wandering around everywhere this days. Nothing was to remote or to far away for them anymore. Not so long ago it was different, no one would come here in this forgotten temple garden. It was feared, but humans adapt and break down superstitiousness and go everywhere now.'Calm down, there is going to be enough chaos in that boys life that he doesn't needs more chaotic and angry blood what nourishes him' With each drop of blood she could feel the life force coming slowly back to the child.. and to what was inside him. If _He_ could be stubborn _She_ could it be even more!

Once she was sure her blood had done the deed, she woven a cocoon of power around the child, concentrating on her house and send the cocoon to her bedroom. Turning around facing the last matter at hand, she descended down her spiral of power, the chromatic spiral turning cardinal red and with a blast of _Her_ fire she burned the charred bodies, so that not even ashes rubbed her temples, a headache was forming, she didnt really wanted to deal with the fly neither did she wanted to deal with what was awaiting for her in a few hours at her house.

"Well, it's one thing after another!" she merely told herself, while floating away from the scene, turning around she raised a eyebrow. Just another thing she should be doing. She did not had to descend deep into the abyss of power to call upton what she needed, crystals formed around her and with a wave of her hand she covered the burning forest with a layer of snow and ice, stopping all fires. There's been enough deaths today already, no need to let Animals get even more harmed.

What she's done today might change everything or nothing. She has done what she thought was best….. or so she kept telling herself…. one thing after another… she would just have to work it that way. She moved slowly, trying to decide what to do with the fly, her anger was nearly vanished, but there was that sense retaliation inside her, she knew exactly why.

She landed outside the barrier what kept the fly where it should belong, in a thru the barrier, no that would be too simple to say, the barrier enveloped her and it looked for an instant as they were mentally sighed "You dim firefly" He had not noticed her till she softly spoke those words. He jumped up from the dirt and turned around facing her. "..." All his elitism and high class been was gone, he just looked like a scared young man, what wasn't all that sure if he would get out alive of this situation. She came closer to him "You have pissed me off, and because of your action and my reaction a young boy lost his mother and father" She paused, sure as the sun doesn't shine in Hell she wasn't going to tell me all of what he caused "Don't even dare to say something against Humans, Devil. From my point of view Devils are just as much worth as Humans, i don't care much for either, but still i don't go around and kill either of them just for fun" She let out a sigh "You own me… and you'll own the boy your life, you better grow up and become something worth to let live." He stared at her while she was talking to him… he did not dared to open his mouth or make any movements.  
He did understood that she wasn't a Devil, and that she didn't give a damn that he was a High Class Devil… his train to thought got interrupted as she started to speak again "You can tell your mother that the pact between her and me is from this moment on dissolved, i liked this place to relax but after today this area is stained and only holds a dreadful memory. As for you…..." She let out of burst of power, her chromatic colors floating all around her, a voice deep and colorful as midnight snarled at him "Get away from here and never turn back, before i do something i might regret or maybe i regret it at all!" She snipped with her fingers and the barrier vanished.

His eyes were fixed on hers, those sleepy golden eyes… he did wanted to move but he couldn't, it felt like he was solid frozen in place just by her look. Those eyes weren't just looking at him, it felt like they were looking right thru all him. It was so hard to divert his eyes from hers, the display of power, the grace she carried herself, the radiating beauty what only became really visible once she got angry…. he knew he had to move, but it wasn't just possible right at that moment. He blinked, was that a hint of a smile what was creeping on the wrinkles of her lips? Was she reading his mind? He screamed at his brain and muscles to move. Finally he was able to release his wings and he darted off without saying anything.


	3. Prologue III

I own nothing just my twisted mind.

*expression*  
"Someone is Talking"  
'Someone speaking in Thought'  
" **Sealed Spirits"**

Prologue III

She waited till the fly had left and was gone far enough so that his aura was already vanishing and then facepalmed. Puppy eyes, that was all what she had seen in him. She shrugged "Guess i could have asked his name, but courtesy would have made me tell my name too" She shacked her head, her mind and thoughts were already before just fixed on what was awaiting her at the house… one thing after another… now there was just that. She wasn't going to fail this time. She took a step back from the killing edge she was almost riding. Bad temper and healing don't mix well. She teleported to the house, right to the patio, turned around to walk inside, but stopped.. was she really ready to have this mess now? May the darkness embrace me.

She entered the bedroom, the cocoon of power what enveloped the child was placed on the bed, the healing spells she had woven into the cocoon was restoring his health… and strengthen what was underneath the skin. The all to well known aura what the child was emitting was now stronger and more stable. She had a worried expression on her face, long steel blue bangs almost covering her eyes. Why his had to happen to her… and why now?!

Always paying attention do not attract useless attention, away from humanity or the rest of the Supernatural, rural areas where she could relax. "Damn it all" she looked down on the healing child and let out a soft growl.'There's no point in dwelling on it any future, that annoying bird messed it up, and i've got to handle this….even if it means cast my pride aside'

She gritted her teeth "Can you hear me, Y Ddraig Goch?" "..." Silence was all what greeted her while grinding her teeth "I know you can hear me Ddraig!" She took a deep breath "Please, i need your help, let's cast aside that what happened eons ago…." More silence was all she was getting out of it… she had to grit her teeth do not cry out loud and growl. "Because of me, this boy, your host got nearly killed and had to go thru pain no being should ever be put thru… don't make me beg anymore…." Finally a well known voice answered her **"Of all people, it had to be you? Why even after eons are you still"** he was cut short as the Woman nearly screamed "Please, not now… Ddraig, someday.. not now! I've screwed up and i know you can feel the result in your host's body" she blurted out "Because of me, your host has lost his parents, they got burned by the fire meant for me, if i didn't felt the small spike of a Dragon aura from this child, i wouldn't even have known i caused the death of his parents… or nearly his." Recalling back what happened not even a hour ago made her aura spike, a happy family ruined by a large fireball what took his parents life away, and nearly the child's life too. "i tried to heal him, but…. you know i'm not exactly known for my healing abilities, i might have overdone it and injected too much magic and energy into him… it will be more than enough to heal all the physical damage done…" she trailed off. **"What you need me then for Woman?"** the voice asked from inside the body. She mentally sighed , he ain't even willing to use my name, it hurt her… "I need you to be kept sealed, the child broke the seal when he saw his parents die, the spike of anger, helplessness broke it, i will recast a new seal.. a very faint one, just enough to cover your sleeping aura" Silence… a growl and then **"Why?"** She wasn't even sure herself, looking down on the child "Because… i wasn't thinking when i healed him, unsure on how his human body will react… and he deserves a chance to have a life on his own free will." Yeah right like she knows what a childhood means… but still she would give her all to make it happen. "I can not and will not try to replace his Parents, but i will do my damndest to make him smile and slowly get to know the supernatural"

Why does that all sounded like she was more trying to convince herself and not Ddraig? **"Why you even bother explaining this to me Woman? You're far stronger than me since i was sealed"** Oh yeah that sounded like a ticked off Ddraig i knew. "Because i want the damned seal as faint as possible, i can cancel out my aura fine, but the boy can't yet, and surely he has no means to cancel the aura of a Heavenly Dragon…." I let that sink in biting my lower lip, it was one reason… but maybe not even the most important one… I… wasn't ready to face a serious conversation with Ddraig, not right now and not in the next months. "With your aura sealed and my aura suppressed the supernatural will only think of him as a Human what has a small part dragon still in him, but nothing grand or desirable" A huff was heard from the boy **"Then do it already Woman!"** He sure knew how to get me riled up i had to suppress snarling at him, i could feel Ddraig's aura become vague, slowly vanishing to rest inside the sacred gear. Before it totally disappeared i softly whispered "I'm sorry Ddraig… i'm so sorry for many things" she wasn't sure if he heard or not. Casting the seal on the sacred gear and child. She was able to relax… for about a second.. then it came to her with all the might of a hammer…..but what of all the other problems she would be facing now with a child in her custody….


	4. Interlude

I own nothing just my twisted mind.

*expression*  
"Someone is Talking"  
'Someone speaking in Thought'  
 **"Sealed Spirits"  
**

Interlude

Not far from where she finally was realizing what _her_ words and action had loaded on _her_ shoulders another Supernatural being was having all kind of thought running thru his mind.

He was gritting his teeth while flying as fast as he could,looking for forest glade or hill where he could land and teleport to the Underworld. Everything had went wrong, tho he was still alive… that was very important to him right now. Explaining this to his dear Mother… that was another thing. He had to face her the sooner the better, his arrogance ,pretentiousness and dire stupidity, and damnit to hell his cock got into his thinking. He should have knew better and not try to spy on that woman just because it was forbidden and all the spells and the glimpse he got of her was attracting him like honey. Oh the irony of life. Landing at a clearing he hastily casted his teleport seal and vanished from Earth to reappear in his very ample home.

He walked towards the room where his Mother's presence was. He knocked on the door, a wretched feeling in his guts what he hasn't felt in a long time.  
"Come in" he heard his Mother's soft voice. He gripped the handle and opened the door, walked in and stepped up to a window and watched for a instant the dark purple night sky of the Underworld, then turned around "Mother…." he didn't really knew how the hell he should tell her what his done. She watched him, raising a eyebrow "You haven't had that look in your face since you was little and did something you shouldn't have….." He blurted it all out, telling her everything, he did felt like boy right in this instant, and that just showed him how much he had still to grow.  
She listened to her son, doing anything to make herself look calm and like it was a minor matter. Once her son finished she slowly and calmly told him "It's no good crying over spilt milk, it is a mishap what happened. Not even i know who exactly that Woman is… the pact between our family and her goes beyond my birth. It's a blessing that she didn't came after you. I tho wonder, from your story i gather something really upset her with what occurred to that poor family….." she trailed off, there was something wrong, she just couldn't yet but the finger on it.  
"Just forget that it happens honey" she smiled softly at her son "It's not the first time that we own a favour to someone, since you are still alive, it will not be a blood debt, just money or the like" It was true that she didn't knew who that woman was… but she knew as well that all the past patriarchs of her clan always treaded carefully about that area, maybe it was time to pay a visit to her retired ancestors. Ask the questions what where needed, and may the darkness be merciful those answers weren't unfathomable.

The witching hour already long passed she was standing near the fireplace in one of the many sitting room, she did had asked the questions. The answers had given her a headache and a very poor overall feeling. She couldn't blame her son, nor could she blame her ancestors for for making a pact with… to hell with her ancestors, they didn't even knew back then with whom they were dealing with. Just that this Woman wasn't to be taken lightly and that her power eclipsed that of even the strongest ultimate Devils. She shocked her head, now she understood why her family stood so high even if they shouldn't. Power was the key to have a standing, having lost a powerful pact… it must be kept secret from everyone. For the sake of the family and certainly for the sake of our 2 children.

* * *

With this the Prologue Is finished, if you made this far, thank you for reading!  
Chapters are going to be longer from now on.


	5. Life?

I own nothing just my twisted mind.

*expression*  
"Someone is Talking"  
'Someone speaking in Thought'  
 **"Sealed Spirits"  
**

Time is ticking away, for most people Life is short, for others Time has no real meaning. Daughters and sons are born and raised, humans pass away, the typical circle of Life.

As a Polish historian once said "The world is full of inquisitors and heretics, liars and those lied to, terrorists and the terrorized. There is still someone dying at Thermopylae, someone drinking a glass of hemlock, someone crossing the Rubicon, someone drawing up a proscription list." Chaos had always followed Order and vice versa. So shall we see if Chaos or Order shall 's time for the reunion with our _Hero._

Life ?

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! If you don't WAKE UP i'm going to K-KILL you…]

"…Gahhh."

It's an alarm clock which my Mentor has given me, she sure has a strange sense of humour. It was the dreadful on earth did i had to go to school, the first day, _2nd year_ high school, Kuou Academy, a little elite school. Oh, i was so looking for forward it, not. My mentor thought it was a good idea. I thought it was boring and stupid, i even told her so… didn't impressed her at all. She wasn't home today…. nor for the next few days….

His stream of thought got interrupted by a slip of paper what materialized above him and slowly glided into his field of vision. What followed was a cloud of diamond dust,composed of the most beautiful tiny ice crystals he had ever seen.A spark of fire within the cloud gave him a rather cold shower. He didn't bother to read the slip of paper, the message was clear that he better get his ass to school or he'd have to face a unpleased Woman. He got up took a real shower , grimaced at the school uniform as he looked at himself in the mirror.

There it was the archaic archway made of stone, it looked little out of place in modern town of Kuou. For that matter the whole school had a certain feeling, and as he stepped thru the archway he knew why. His facial expression hardened as he could feel his body move thru different layers of barriers. His Mentor had forgotten to supply this little information.

He followed the flow of the other students to the main was an uneasy feeling inside him, he could feel different auras in the school, and a lot didn't belonged to humans. Tho the most uneasiness came for knowing he had turned lazy, he should have checked out the school beforehand, he could literally hear his Mentor's scolding voice with a large hint of amusement in it. Walking slowly behind a group of students he checked his Seals he had placed upon himself at home. He should have been more careful at casting them, they were in place but not optimally. He entered the building, looked for a second on the floor plan, went up to second floor where his class was.

Once he got inside his class he took one of the places near the windows what was empty and lazily sat down and took a better look at the his classmates. 'At least i can't complain about the girls here. Most of his classmates were for that matter girls. Tho….' his thoughts got interrupted once the teacher came in and started the usual new year speak and whatnot.

"This year we have a transfer student from Kyoto please introduce yourself" the teacher spoke and looked at him. 'Well i knew this was gonna happen… it is not the first time is it…'  
He stood up and swiftly bowed just enough to show respect "My name is Issei Hyoudou, please take care of me." and sat back down. 'Blea, i still hate this, no matter how often i've done it'

Thanks _God_ no one seemed to be interested in asking question. So the teacher went on with his lecture. Ise as his Mentor and his few friends called him, was not in the mood to follow the lecture. It was boring and useless, but then his Mentor never made him do useless things. So while the classroom was silent with only the teacher speaking he looked at the person what had caught his interested just before the teacher had interrupted his thought. 'Not a human, or rather no longer a human' There weren't many choices of what he was, the sweet and at the same time nefarious glow of that person couldn't make him anything less or more than a Devil.

School life was pretty boring, just like always, the hours passed and Ise was more or less paying attention, he couldn't wait to get out and just go home. Once finally the last ring of the bell announced that lessons are over, without much care in the world he escaped the classroom and headed straight down the stairs, maybe a little too fast. He blinked once and had to jump one of the steps because he nearly lost the balance. 'Woah now that's what i was talking about' Coming up the stairs was a beauty, a real natural beauty. Long slender legs, a frame what could turn cold water to boiling point, long red hair, a crimson red, and the length was just short of not touching her knees. 'Forget everything i thought about the school uniforms been crap!' He steadied himself, taking each step slower. When the 2 of them walked by each other, he could feel his blood racing, he turned his head slowly and smiled at her. She did noticed him and took a glimpse of him, but didn't smiled back, there was some kind of surprised reaction on her face what was there for just a bat of a eyelid. He descended the stairs faster and walked out of the building. He looked around the campus, looking for the way he had come in his morning, but back then his mind was busy with digesting that many non humans were going to school here. With the image of that red girl in his mind he kept walking aimlessly away from the Building. "Are you perchance a little lost?" A female voice ripped him away from the image in his mind "Ahhhhh? Uh?" he turned around so see who that voice would be belonging to…. black short bob cut hair, glasses and violet eyes. 'Sweet darkness… violet eyes… she sure ain't hiding that she isn't human.' "Uhh indeed, i was a bit overwhelmed this morning and just followed the flow of students… and now… hehe i can't remember the way back to the archway" he but a little sweetness into his voice. The girl looked at him, justified her glasses "Just keep walking straight and then take the first turn left Mr. Hyoudou" "Ahh! Thank you….." She looked at him "Souna Shitori, I'm the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council" He bowed slowly maybe a little too deep "Thank you again" and then hastily walked the way she told him.

'May the darkness be merciful, the President here is a Devil… and not some low one either, she was hiding well, but there was some serious power behind does violet eyes! Ugh in what mess did my Mentor throw me into' He was happy when he finally made it out of the campus and was on his way home. Not that he minded the Supernatural, but in the past his Mentor always tried to avoid contact with them as much as possible and now she thrown him more or less into a Devil's pit. His thoughts were pretty much centred around that, he had pretty much blanked out the world as he was walking home, once there he didnt cared to eat something, he went for the training room in the basement and did his best to work out the tension in his body by running himself into into the ground. Later on when he was soaking in the Jacuzzi relaxing his muscles his thoughts were moving forth and back between the black haired Devil and the crimson haired girl.

Same town, a few miles away the black haired Devil was thinking of him to. She's been a busy little devil all evening, trying to figure how just who he was, the dossier from the school wasn't really helping, parents died when he was _young,_ there wasn't any exact date, he lived with a woman kin to his Mother. All seemed normal…almost a bit to regular. There was something in his eyes and the aura he has seems to be a bit off for _just_ a human.'I might just have to keep an eye on him, and ask Rias if she's been informed of someone coming to her dear friend might have just forgotten to tell me…' she sighed inertly.

In another place of the town the crimson haired girl was doing the best to push all her problems… well it really was just one large problem aside and enjoy one the few last warm summer nights. On her mind was just one thing, or rather one person, and every ounce of her existence loathed that person. It wasn't right what was been done to her, she hated the thought of the words her Mother told her the day before she left for the Human world.

" _This is your last year Rias, after you finish school it's expected that you follow the family decision. No ids or buts! It's necessary i dare to say essential that the agreement our family has taken gets fulfilled"_ She deeply frowned. It just wasn't right! The agreement and decision was taken even before she was born for that matter before she was even conceived. If there was just a _white knight_ to save her! She had to chuckle a little on the thought about a _white knight_ saving her. Not likely to happen. Maybe a dark powerful knight? She sighed and prepared to go to sleep.

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! If you don't WAKE UP….] a loud slap of a hand was heard and then something crashing against the wall. Our _Hero_ was barely awake, still somewhat in dreamworld, he turned around and was really close to fall asleep again. 'Wait a minute.. i didn't stopped the clock… nor did i throw it on the wall….' he blinked once, twice to get the sleep out of his eyes. There she was, in all her glory, blue bangs hiding her eyes as a amused smile was on her pale reddish lips, the pale skin of her legs brushing against his legs what where still under the blankets. He blinked a last time to drive out the last bit of sleep 'At least she aint naked, i couldn't handle that right now' The black negligee with a dark red border thanks god wasn't showing more than her slender smooth legs and just stopped short a few inches of her knees, her soft curves where almost a little too well hidden, her bosom hidden behind the almost see thru piece of fabric, the colour play of her pale skin, together with black and red, did made him wish he could get a bit more than just a glimpse. She raised herself a little from the bed and moved a gracile finger slowly from his collar bone over to his rather broad shoulders, running along the edge to his lips, before flicking his nose. "Hey now!" he rubbed his nose and a soft gentle laugh from her was heard. "When did you got back? Annnnd what's the matter with hogging _MY_ bed?" She raised her head, giving him a soft smile and the view of her amber eyes, with a huskily voice she only replied "It looked comfortable and my bed was cold…. So it was only logically that i take this place." There was no point to discuss it with her, he smiled at her "So, why are you back earlier, i thought you'd be back home by the weekend and not before" She turned around and stood up, stretching luxuriously making her negligee raise dangerously high. "Hmmmmmmm the place was boring, so i hurried to finish" the huskiness of her voice slowly fading and a notion of amusement coming to her voice "How you like your new school dear?"


	6. Of Devil's and Fallen

I own nothing just my twisted mind.

*expression*  
"Someone is Talking"  
 **"Sealed Spirits"  
**

….. amusement coming to her voice "How you like your new school dear?"

I savoured her slender figure i had heard the question but there was no point in just answering right away, a few more seconds he could allow himself to enjoy something heavenly delightfully. Those few seconds passed way too quickly and all what came out at first was

"Ehhhhhh" I really wasn't sure how i should answer that question. No point in telling her she could have warned me, she would only tell me that i could have scouted the damn school myself if i wasn't such a lazy guy. I grimaced "Looks more like a snake's pit where you thrown me into Sensei, High Class Devils and their entourage" the grimace turned into a deep frown "You know, it's weird that you send me there… after all the time you kind of tucked me away from Devils….." my voice trailed lower as she turned around and i looked in those ember eyes. There was something in them, i've always been deeply affected by the chaos of colors what her eyes could be… but the ember ones held a leash on my tongue and my mind.

She moved even closer let her body slide up the covers again, there was no denying what she was when she was face to face her bangs were damnit to the hell concealing my vision and i couldn't just move them to take a look at her…. before i could finish my reflection she nonchalantly sat down just a inch above my lap, nearly straddling me.

She knew how much i liked and hated that. Her bangs hanging down covering those eyes from me, her face lowered "It's simple and at the same time complicated…. there are at least 2 very important reason for you going to that school. I've been contacted thru some very old friends a long time ago by a Devil what needed help. At first i didn't bothered to answer, after he pretty much had tried to get in contact with me thru all possible means he had at his disposal… i did got a bit curious what it was all about. So in the end i gave in and meet with the and behold, it wasn't your everyday Devil, he wanted a favour, and was ready to do pretty much anything to gain it. My interest plumped somewhat…. till he mentioned the Pillar whom i should give a little warning… or so i thought."

She raised her head a little and looked directly into my eyes, the ember in her eyes has vanished, her chromatic colors spun around. I was listening to her and at the same time i was not,whenever she was playing with me like this straddling me, and knowing that i knew underneath her negligee was nothing, it took a great amount of self control and something in me screamed to get away and another voice screamed MINE! Her eyes brought me rather hard back to softly voice carried something beneath what made me shiver "When we _'meet'_ i told you what happened" I could feel sadness in her voice and the way her eyes seemed to look thru me "I didn't told you any lies, i've bend a few truths and waited till you were ready to accept them as truths" I had to close my eyes, there was still some pain inside me even after all this years, the hatred had not fully died out either.. "You learned to life with what was taken from you, and what was given to you. I know you never had any closure on your parents dead. You used the pain and hatred to grow to become strong…. the favour that Devil asked is connected to your parents death…."

My eyes sprung open and i stared into hers "The Pillar what caused the death of your parent's want _something,_ no.. rather someone to suffer so they gain more importance in the Devil's Society" I hadn't noticed that i was grinding my teeth till started to speak "Is this person at the school, is it because of that?" She smiled wickedly "Oh no, that Pillar thinks way too much of themselves to send their people to the human world….. but the _someone_ is there what is wanted by that Pillar, and i've been contracted to stop the madness as the Devil i meet put it." Her smile turned sweetly and at the same perilously.

"You want me to be a Bodyguard?" "Oh no dear, a guard yes, i'm very sure the Pillar in question would never physically harm the princess in any way… since She is doomed to marry the 3rd son of the Pillar " I looked at her incredulously "So she must be one of the 2 High Class Devils i sensed yesterday! Don't tell me it's that black haired girl…. Shitori!" "It's not her… but she is just a princess as the one you're supposed to ' _guard_ _'_ i'll let you guess from what Pillar 'Shitori' comes" She looked at him till she could see the dawning comprehension in his eyes. "You're going to look for a girl with long crimson red hair a blue eyes what goes by the name of Rias Gremory" "Uhhh crimson hair you said… a beauty… damn i didnt even noticed that she was a Devil when i almost crashed with her on the stairs!" reflecting i shouldn't have said that, i really have to pay more attention especially around woman!

A finger of her hand softly touched my bare chest and her eyes turned ember once again with a glint of white in them "tztztz i would think that after such a long time a pretty girl in a school uniform wouldn't make you forget everything you been taught Ise!" the softly laughter filled the room. I groaned and changed subject "So we have to stop a marriage? And how we are supposed to do that? " All the emotion was gone from the woman's face "A blood debt doesn't expires" between those words the pointed finger on my chest has become her hand resting on it her voice at become sharper and her eyes radiated a deep sadness "Something might happen, i told you a last seal rest on you, one you can't undo i've always told you when the day comes and the seal breaks you'll have to choose what will become of you….. now with this little contract… there is a real chance that the seal will be blown away…."

I could feel the sadness hanging over her "Don't let anger and hatred drive you, use them to hone your skills, but don't let it take you over Ise" I tried to smile up her and give her assurance "I know what you mean… but i think i've had long enough time to come at terms with it. So we save the Princess, i'll get a closure and revenge for what happened all those years ago…. you'll still not tell me what the matter is with that last seal don't you?" I could see how she turned distant and a deep sadness what laid inside her as i spoke those last words. "No, it will happen soon anyway" she threw herself down on my chest and she murmured something i couldn't fully understand about happy and time, didn't made any sense to me…... and dammit! School i totally forgot that! "Hmmm Sensei? School? Remember.. im kinda running…. very late" She lifted up and threw herself on the other side of the bed "yeah yeah" was it sorrow what i was hearing in her words or was i just imagining things?

I just barely made it to school, no breakfast tho. She was gone when i came out of the bathroom, the room had still her scent in it, and beneath that scent there was something lingering but i couldn't figure it what it was. I sat in class and somewhat listening to the teacher, and trying to figure out how i could get close to the crimson princess… hmmm.

At break time i went out of the way of everyone and laid down outside in the grass and let the sun caress me while my brain still kept processing all the things my Sensei told me.

In another location on the campus a black haired Devil princess was asking almost pointed question at the crimson Devil princess."Your brother told you nothing?" "No Sona, he didn't told me anything about someone coming here from the underworld or any other plains and i've never heard the name Hyoudou and i haven't meet him i think….and i certainly didn't felt any presence here at school beside our 2 families" Sona tried to hide a frown, she knew her friend had other things on her mind and that letter with the broken seal of the Phenex clan laid on her desk. But still… there was something very _off_ about at the frown her has given her "I'm sorry Sona" Rias replied and then looked over at the petite girl, hazel coloured eyes and white hair with a black cat like shaped hair clip "Koneka try to find this guy, maybe you can detect something Sona couldn't. You heard the description Sona gave us." The girl gave a short nod and and went out of the room. Rias shifted her eyes back to Sona "I'll have Kiba get a look at him too, they are not in the same class tho" Rias eyes shifted at her desk to the letter and she wasn't able to hide a frown, she didn't cared if anyone saw her frowning.

Sona looked at her and wished she could do anything to help her friend, but there was nothing, an agreement what was taken even before Rias was born, it was unfair… but then the Devils society needed such marriages to survive and prosper.

I opened my eyes but didn't move there was something coming closer. Not a Devil, nor a human? A Fallen? Here of all places? Tho it was trying to seal itself, not like the Devil here.

She was NOT happy right now, why did she had to go into the damn lion's den to observe a fucking little human what might have some little power in him! She couldn't feel a damn, plain human, not bad looking, trained but human, she was going to spell it out in loud single letters to the person what send her. There was no point in moving closer, the sooner she could leave this place the better anyway!

Asoon Sona had left The Occult Research Club, Rias re-read the letter again, a formal invitation of the house of Phenex to discuss the soon to be marriage between herself and Riser. One tear after another started to stain the invitation. What could she do, a few months and her life would change forever in the worst possible way.

Ise waited till he could no longer feel the presence of the Fallen, relaxed and spend the last few minutes of his break pondering what the hell the Fallen was here for. As he stood up, and stretched and turned around to walk back to the main building he sensed a very feeble presence well hidden a Devil Nekomata? A smile of amusement formed on his lips as he walked past the hiding cat, a few meters after he turned around looked in the general direction of the cats hiding place, enhanced his voice with a little magic so that the sound he was going to make just transported there "Miao" he turned around and just kept walking like nothing happened. That should stir things up.

Up on the tree a now somewhat confused girl with white hair and her eyes almost popping out as the soft miao carried to her ears. She did not dared to move and waited till this… Person went his way and was out of sight. She had concealed all her Ki, before she even got here, how was he able to sense her?! She had sensed a human Ki, a rather strong one, and something else, something very primordial, but it was very very faint. It did not make any sense at all. She had to tell this to Rias, whoever Hyoudou was, he wasn't fully human if he even was human at all, and he _had_ sensed her!

Finally the school bell, you can't image how boring school becomes. It's fine the first time, but if you do it a second or third or whatever times it does gets insanely boring. I wasn't in the mood to face the Devils today, the little trick i pulled earlier should be enough to get the attention and tomorrow is another day! I went to the restrooms and directly teleported home, if they were stalking him that should give them something to ponder about. She wasn't at home, for some reason i had already expected that. I didn't felt like staying here either, i wanted out and release some tension, if i were still in Kyoto i knew where to go to get a good fight. Guessing that my Sensei might be a bit pissed if i go there i decided to just go for a run around the town.

Jogging from the suburbs where we live to the recreational area i was entangled deep in my thoughts that everything kind of vanished from my vision, that ended rather abruptly when i reached my destination. There it was again, i could sense that Fallen again, it couldn't have followed me i would have sensed that, since its energy was flowing rather unsuppressed, either a very cocky fellow or someone what could back it up? I put without even thinking about it a sight shield up and slowly moved towards the source of the energy.

"Asia! Are you done already… you know you just can't help everyone what you come along! We are already pretty late!" "I know i know, sorry Yuuma" Ise stared at the 2 beauties. He didn't had imagined that the Fallen was a young woman, black long black hair down her to her hips, violet eyes and a bust to die for. He looked at other girl, younger, blond long hair and a nun outfit, and no Fallen… just a human girl, and there was something about that girl what was pulling at him from deep inside?! What the…. he watched the 2 leave the park,, with the Fallen called Yuuma energy to follow, she truly was flare burning brightly he had no problem at all to track them even from a distance. Quite a bit outside the town they stopped at what looked like a old abandoned church.

At the school around the same time, a black haired blue-green eyed girl entered the Student Council Rooms, looked at Sona and walked towards her "My King… there is something important i have to tell you" Sona raised her eyes what were stuck on the Computer Monitor and noded at the girl. "There was a security breach of the Shields and Seals at the school late in the break time, by the time i noticed it and went after the source, it was a Fallen, i've got a look at her and followed unseen she didn't stayed long but… i'm positive that she was looking for Hyoudou, she might have been 20 meters from him before she turned around and used the masses of students going back to class to vanish and leave the school area" Sona was about to speak when the girl continued "That wasn't all,there is something more what i can't quite understand my King. When Hyoudou went back to class and turned around looked at a tree and said something i couldn't understand after that he went inside the school building, half a minute later i saw Koneko Toujou jump down that tree with a very worried expression, i had not sense her till she moved." Sona looked at her Bishop and her mind was racing just who in the Devil's name are you Hyoudou, if he had sense Koneko and her Bishop did not…. that implies quite a few things.


End file.
